Part Two
by Seddielover945
Summary: So far her second experiance with America had not been so kind to her. "No seriously man! I'm not joking Eddie's moved back!" Eddie. The name hit her in the chest, she missed him. A lot. Her mind was curious and she told herself to snap out of it. It was not that Eddie. It was simply impossible. Right? Right. she watched the dark harried boy turn around, her eyes caught with his.
1. Chapter 1

The redhead scoffed as she made her way through the hall of her new school. So far her second experiance with America had not been so kind to her. Her father just had to be transfered for him job, and her whole family had to pack up and move. The first time in this country though, had not been so kind either. Eddie and her had broken up over the past summer, and so far she had already thought she heard his voice in the mess hall area. She sighed and moved her red curled hair out of her eyes. It was her first day and already had she managed to run into two people, and fell on her butt both times. Gee this was sooo great. Total lie. Patricia hugged her books closer to her chest and made her way to her next class for that day. She prayed silently that it would get better, or at least she hoped it would. The first had been a total trainwreck in her book. She hoped that lunch would come fast, and that she just might be able to 'hear Eddie's voice again', but she knew it wasn't him. It couldn't be him.

Right? He was still at Anubis House for his third term, and he couldn't have moved back to the states. Nope, she doubted it that he would be here. She shuffled her feet through the hallway and moved with a steady pace. Why couldn't the day just be over already. Oh how she longed to be back at Anubis with, the Sibuna gang, and even the rest of them too. Even Jerome and Alfie. WOW, was really that homesick? Maybe she was. Patricia sighed and walked into her next class. Science. Her eyes moved across the room, it was almost the same as Sweetie's Science Lab, but the lab table's were pushed up against the walls and it was not as quiet. The room was noisy and stuffy, but she really could have cared less. The redhead's mind was focused on what Joy might have been doing at the moment. Then she mentally slapped herself in the face. The time zone thing was really getting on her nerves. Joy would be sleeping.

_That or looking up the latest article on One Direction, or Victoria B. Patricia took a seat at one _of the empty lab tables and crossed her legs. She was thankful that their were no school uniforms. She wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, her black combat boots, and a red _Sick Puppies _tee shirt. Her leather jacket was graced neatly on her back and she starred at her shoes.

"No seriously man! I'm not joking Eddie's moved back!" The redhead's heart stopped as she looked over her shoulder at the two teenage boys, talking behind her. One had on a worn looking plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and gray tennis shoes. His red hair was spiked up with gel and his face wore a grin. The other boy was wearing a red pair of track pants, a worn looking pair of _Nike's _and a green shirt with the school's logo on it. His blonde hair was that messy, but neat look and his green eyes were wide. Eddie. The name hit her in the chest, she missed him. A lot. Was she really that stupid to break up with him? Yup. She sighed and heard the rest of the conversation before the teacher walked in the room. Whoever the Eddie kid was must have been gone for a while, as that was the only topic the two unknown boys talked about. The spiky red harried boy said that they would see him at lunch. Their next class, also her's, but her mind was curious and she told herself to snap out of it. It was not _that Eddie_. It was simply impossible. Right? Right.

...

Patricia plopped down in one the of the chairs in the mess hall. She starred at her plate and groaned. Today's lunch was tuna and she _hated _tuna. She spotted those two boy's from her Science class and her eyes darted to the boy sitting at their lunch table. His back was facing her's but he had dark hair, but come to think of it _Eddie's _hair had gotten darker over that past summer. The boy wore a leather jacket, and darker looking jeans, and she could see his brown combat boots on his feet. Same as _Eddie's. _She rolled her green eyes. _No. It wasn't him. _Patricia couldn't catch their conversation, but part of her wished she _knew _if is _was him_. She shook the feeling from her mind and ate some of her lunch that wasn't the tuna salad.

"So how was your summer man?" Patricia's ear's perked up as she barely caught the next voice. Maybe, just maybe it was true. _It was her hope_.

"Uh it was alright." She sneezed loudly and she watched the dark harried boy turn around, her eyes caught with his, and both pair's of eyes went wide. It _was._

**So this is my new Peddie story it is set when Season Three happens, but as you can tell it is in America, and focused around Peddie, as they still broke up the same way over the summer. House of ANUBIS Season one and two happened in this. I will try and update Angel Eyes soon, but I would love some idea's for it. Reveiw! **

**Seddielover945**


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia watched her name form on Eddie's lips, but before it was said she jumped up from her chair and she ran away. The whole group in the mess hall starred at the British girl as her comabt boots hit the tile floor. She held back the tears as she ran along.

"Yacker wait!" Eddie's voice hit her eardrums and she sighed. Maybe he still cared. _Maybe. _He grabbed her arm before they got out of the mess hall and all eyes were on the two of them, including Eddie's friends, who knew nothing about her. At all. He pulled her to face him, and she looked over him. He still looked the same and his lips held a cocky smirk.

"What are you doing here?" His question made her look up at him as her green eyes came off of the floor.

"I could ask you the same question Eddie." She shot back their eyes hitting eachother's for a split second. He didn't answer, but instead his friends butted in with questions for him. Patricia's green eyes flickered to his friends, the two guys in her Science class. Go figure.

"Eddie who is she? Since when do you date Britsh girls? Why didn't you tell us?" She crossed her arms over her chest. The redhead glared at Eddie and narrowed her eyes.

"Yacker.." His eyes crossed over to meet her's and he grabbed her arm again. "We need to talk." He was right. They did need to talk, her dragged her into the supply closet and shut the door on them. Eddie flicked on the light on the wall, and she glanced at him in the face. That smug smie hung on his lips and she fought back a smile. She really had missed him, and maybe this was fate's way of offering them another chance. _No. She couldn't think that way. _They sat and talked for a while, and she told him why she was here. He did too, his mom had forced him to come back after she found out about him being the Osiren. They walked out of the closet to be greeted by Eddie's friends. She looked at Eddie, maybe they could work again.

"Hey you have that date with Jenny tonight right?" She watched Eddie nod and aviod her gaze, how could he? She couldn't believe that she was lying to herself the whole rest of the summer. No they could never work again, their love was determind to fall and burn out like a fire. Patricia didn't look at Eddie as she walked away and down the hall. Maybe _they_ had been a mistake all along, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss him like she always did. She did.

"Patricia." She turned her body around to face him.

"Come back to me when you find the guy who told me that he loved me!" She yelled forcefully at him, and continued on her way out of the school building, besides her mum would be there to pick her up any second now. Her mum's car was parked outside and she got into the backseat beside Piper, swinging her backapck into the floor. She _knew _they had been a mistake, and she didn't plan on going back to that anytime soon. She didn't speak the whole ride home as her mum and Piper talked about Piper's new music school. She didn't feel the need to talk at all, she was in a _bad_ mood and nothing could bring her out of it. Nope. Not even time could heal her wounds.

...

Eddie drummed his finger's on the table, he was barely listening to anything that Jenny was talking about. He found himself spacing out to eariler's events ar school, and the fact that Jason and Derek had left ninety new text messages on his phone about Patricia. He gnawed on his breadstick with disapointment. Sure, Jenny was pretty, but he found himself comparing her to Patricia with every second that the date dragged on. They were absolutley nothing alike though, and he mentally kicked himself for saying yes to her offer. How could he have gotten so stupid over one summer break. He let Yacker slip through his finger's one to many times, and he wanted to fix it all and go back to the night that she broke up with him. He wanted to be able to stop her from leaving the house and tell her that there was nothjing to be scared of. That he was always going to be there for her and that being scared was worthless.

Man he was such a doofus. Kick. He was scared too though, he knew that he did love Patricia and he wanted her to know that. The thing was though, she was so stubborn and now to layer on top of that she was mad at him. That was all that Eddie needed. They had spent almost a whole summer together and then poof she was gone, she had broken up with him. She took the last flight out of the country and he was in a funk for weeks. His whole mood was messed up. He wouldn't eat or sleep, or not have nightmares. He lied to himself saying that everything was going to be alright between them, but he couldn't have been more wrong. If he knew then what he does then he would have stopped her. Someway. Somehow. He would have stopped her for leaving him. From breaking his heart and watching his life fall apart before both of their eyes, he would have done that.

He didn't plan to answering Derek or Jason's text's he prayed that she would call him and talk, but he knew her better than anyone and he knew that she would not call. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. He glanced up at his date, she had long blonde hair, and blue eyes, she wore bight colored clothes and he found himself comparing her to Patricia. She was nothing like her, at all. He mentally groaned, why couldn't the date just end already. Why had he messed up so much lately. He did plan to fix it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia pulled on her leather jacket over her gray half top and tank. The American air was a bit brezzy, but it was sure warmer than England. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes, the streets were quiet, apart from a car rolling down them every once in a while. She continued to walk down the sidewalk, it was a Saturday so she was thankful that she had no school. Her thoughts moved to Eddie and what he might have been doing at that moment. She had no idea, but she found herself wanting to talk to him. They hadn't talked since Thursday and the day before she had tired to ignore him at school, but yet again he had made no move to start a conversation with her. Besides, didn't he go on that date the night before? She knew that he didn't want her, then he wouldn't have gone out with that other girl.

She shook her head and played with her fingers. Patricia had told her mother that she was going to go for a walk to get more familar with the town. It was a small town, not many people lived there, but Eddie did. His name brought a smile to her lips, but she soon just shook off the feeling, he didn't care about her. Come to think about it, the last time they had really had a _real _conversation was over the summer, two days before they broke up.

...

_Her green eyes flikered up to meet his brown one's and he sent her a smile. The redhead nodded and took a spot on the grass, the park was not so busy, and the air was warm on their skin. Patricia played with her fingers and starred at the grass, somehow she had talked herself into wearing black capris, an old pair of navy Vans, and a navy blue, and black half top. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she backed away, and he gave her an odd look. Patricia smiled slyly and crossed her legs. _

_"What are you doing Yacker?" She moved closer to him, and grinned. _

_"What ever do you mean Eddie?" He laughed and moved in too. Eddie wrapped his fingers over her cheeks, she moved her hands to play with his finger's and smiled into the kiss. It was short and sweet, but different from their kisses during last term. She smiled and leaned in closer to Eddie. Their foreheads met and she could feel his hot breath on her face. They sat and talked for hours, getting to know each other just a little bit better then they already did. _

...

She smiled at the memory and continued to walk, but she pretty much knew that they couldn't work that way again, to much had happened since then, and it all had just plain changed. She sighed and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans, it was harder then she thought that it would be. Her head was spinning and she let out a huff, why did it all have to happen like it did? Why did she have to be so stupid as in to break up with him in the first place? She promised herself that she wouldn't feel like that ever about a guy, but Eddie, Eddie was differnt then most other guys, at least in her book he was. She thought that he was until what happened on Thursday. The redhead starred down at her shoes and pulled her jacket tighter over her shoulder's. She knew where Eddie lived and her mind was half tempted to go there. Her cell phone beeped and she pulled it out of her jeans pocket.

_Where are you?-Piper. _

She rolled her eyes and turned into the next block, on the way to Eddie's house. She hadn't told her parents or sister that he lived there, but come to think of it, she didn't plan on it either. Piper would just hassel her about the whole break up, and the fact that she still had feelings for him, and Patricia wasn't sure if she could handel that. It was all to much. She shoved her phone in her back pocket, and didn't bother to answer her sister's text. She could see Eddie's house forming in her mind, and she could see it a couple of houses down. No cars were there except for an old beater pickup truck, Eddie's truck. Part of her wished that he wouldn't be home, but the other, well she didn't really know what she wanted. Her body went numb and her head was spinning, she moved down the sidewalk and crossed over to where Eddie's house was. She had absolutely no idea of what she was going to say to him, but why should she be nervous? She didn't know why, but she was a little bit.

Patricia moved the hair out of her eyes and sighed, she knocked in the red painted front door with her fist and shoved her hands in her pockets. She tapped her foot on the front porch and sighed again. She waited for what felt like hours, but the door opened, and it wasn't Eddie who answered the door, it was one of the boy's that she recozined from her Science class. She moved her red hair out of her eyes and turned to him.

"Hey is Eddie here?" Derek only nodded and let her come in. Patricia sighed, he house looked the exactly the same as it did the last time she was there. Her fingers were jammed into her pockets again and moments later there stood Eddie, he was in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was curious, and his eyebrows were raised. Patricia said nothing, but she had no idea of what to say. He thought of what his friends had been trying to convice of him all morning. That she wasn't worth anything, that he barely knew her, and that he needed to move on. That this was all just a fase and that he would get over her soon enough. They knew nothing about the redhead standing in front of him though, she was rude, fistey, and could be a pain. He was the only bot that she ever knew that got her to break down her walls, and to show her soft side. He had seen her feelings and the side of her that only Joy knew about. He liked her softer side and he loved that she trusted him enough to show it to him. It went silent until, Jason asked for food.

The four of them made their way into the kitchen. Eddie got out the ice cream and some bowls, along with spoons. Patricia bumped into him causing him to wipe some of the ice cream on her pants. She smirked evily and watched Eddie's movement. His eyes flashed with light and he saw her hand go for the rather large tub of ice cream on the kitchen counter. Jason and Derek could only watch, as they didn't have the slightist clue in what was about to go down between the two of them. She chucked the chocolate ice cream at his white tee shirt, and a grin placed his lips. She laughed as a bit of ice cream hit her sqaure in the face. Patricia wiped it out of her eyes and reached her bare hand into the tub of chocolate dessert again. Throw after throw and mess after mess, they both stood dripping and reaking with chocolate on themselves. It was like things were normal for a couple of minutes. What Eddie's friends didn't know was this was their way of talking on some sort of level.

Besides of really talking, she jumped on Eddie's back knocking him over and onto the floor. He let out a laugh from his lips and smiled. They were sticky and covered in the melting ice cream by then. He tried to help her, but it only made her slip again, causing them both to tumble over and she landed on top of them. Her green eyes locked with his and his brown ones did the same. Their lips were about to touch, but the redhead pulled back, that smile was still hanging on her lips.

"i'd better get going, so see you Eddie." He nodded as they both got up off of the floor and she walked over to the front door, all three of the boys following her. Eddie grinned.

"See you later Yacker." She smiled too and nodded, as she made her way out the door and back home. Eddie laughed softly and turned to his freinds only to have Jason question him.

"Okay what in the world just happened?" Eddie rolled his brown eyes and turned to his friends, still that small smirk was still on his lips.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"That didn't look like nothing to me Eddie." He ignored Derek's last comment and went up the stairs to take a shower and to wash his sticky, chocolate coated clothes. They had no idea.

...

The redhead bit her lip and slamed the door to her house, she held back the smile that was trying to form on her lips. She was walking past her mum's office when she turned around to see her walk by covered in ice cream. Patricia stopped and tried to study her mother's facical expressions before the silence in the house killed her. Her mother was the first to speak up though.

"What happened to you?" She shook off the feeling and rolled her green eyes, she had, had a great day with the whole ice cream fight, and then here comes her mother. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone about Eddie being there, and she still didn't plan to.

"Nothing mum." Her mother shook her head and placed her hands onto her hips.

"Is there a reason why you're covered in chocolate ice cream?" _Yup._

"Nope." The redhead answered and started to walk to her bathroom to take a quick shower, only to hear her mother's voice behind her saying that they would talk about that later. She sighed and looked down at the sticky clothes that she was wearing, she bit off the smile, but the feeling was in the the pit of her stomach. The same feeling from last term when she thought about Eddie. It hadn't left her all year, though, it was still there and she knew it too. She still liked him, not that she was going to admit it to anyone besides herself. She wasn't sure how long that she stood there, but she didn't care. What happened had given her just a tiny bit of hope that they could still work; what she didn't know though, was she was lying to herself when she said that they couldn't.

After taking a shower and pulling on some other clothes, she set down for dinner with the rest of her family. Patricia prayed that her mum wouldn't bring up the ice cream event from eariler that day, but then again she way wrong, because she did. She had said that she didn't want to talk about it, which was ture, but her mother kept pushing the subject.

"Patricia is this about Eddie?" The redhead's eyes filled with fury and she turned to face her mother, or better yet, the women who had asked the question.

"I told you not to bring him up." She fired back as she pushed away her plate and got up from the dinner table, only to storm down the long hallway to her room. She had told her not to bring him up, it trigged her emotions way to much, and it just well plain hurt her. It didn't help the fact that she still had feelings for him, even if she did see him everyday, she didn't want to be reminded of the past summer.

...

"Hey you alright?" Patricia's head shot up to look at Piper as she took a seat on her bed. The redhead shook her head. _No. _She was not alright. How could her own mother have the nerve to bring Eddie up, when she rightfully knew that it was hard on her to talk about what happend between them, and that she had asked her not to bring him up?

"I'm sorry about what mum said okay? She had no right to bring him up like that." Patricia just nodded and leaned back against her pillows. She let a sigh escapse her lips and she turned to her twin sister once more.

"Thanks Piper." Her sister smiled and ingulped her into a small side hug, she knew that she needed one after what happened. She also knew just because Patricia didn't want to talk about what happened that past summer, didn't mean that something didn't happned. Piper wasn't stupid, she knew that her sister still had feelings for that boy, hard feelings, and she had never seen Patricia act like she did with Eddie. It made her smile. She had only seen the soft side of her sister a couple of times. That was one of those times. Piper looked at Patrcica and let out a sigh, rasising her eyebrows.

"If you mind me asking, what did mum mean about you being covered in ice cream?" Patricia turned to her sister, and smiled just a tad bit. This was one person she could trust about tellinf her about what had happned. As long as she didn't go into anything else about she and Eddie being together, or the fact that she still had feelings for Eddie.

"Eddie. He lives here." Piper only nodded with a smile traced on her lips.

"You know I've never really seen you like this over a guy before Trixe." Patricia turned to her sister.

"You know maybe I just haven't found the right one yet, and trust me Piper Eddie is _way over me_." The redheaded twin rolled her eyes.

"I dunno, maybe you shouldn't second guess yourself so much."

...

**So this is chapter three! What did you all think? Please R&R.**

**Seddielover945.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So as I sit here trying to finish my book report and Science homework for tomorrow I will try and get this chapter up and typed, so wish me luck, only six more reviews till we hit thirty, and I know that you all can do it! :) **

**...**

Patricia rolled her eyes at Piper's comment as she stepped out of the car, and into her school's gym. She couldn't help, but wonder why they had to have a parents day, and why did they have to have it at the first part of the year? She turned seventeen in two months, wasn't parents day for freshman, and younger grades? Her green eyes looked around the room, looking for someone that she knew so she could stay away for her sister and her parents. She looked behind her to see her mother and father already talking to one of the teacher's and Piper was still standing beside her. She turned to glance at her sister who was just standing there with her eyes scoping out the large room that they were in. She mumbled something, but Patricia didn't quite catch what it was as someone had tapped her on the shoulder. She flipped her body around. The girl had blonde wavy hair, her jeans were super skinny, and the shirt that she wore was long and had ruffles on it. She was pretty, the kind of girl that read, I just stepped out a magazine on her forehead.

Her makeup was perfect and so was her blonde hair, the girl wore no black, only bright colors. She was alright, and Patricia was annoyed though, but when the blonde introduced herself the redhead _hated her_. Jenny. As in the Jenny whom Eddie had gone on a date with last week, that Jenny. Patricia's cheeks tightened into a fake smile, as the girl in front of her kept talking. She really wanted to scream _go away_, but if Eddie liked her then she couldn't. She made up some lame excuse about needing to use the restroom, and then she walked away, pulling Piper along with her.

"Hey! Where are you going and why are you taking me with you?" Patricia's grip loosed on her sister's arm once the two were in the girls bathroom. She dropped her arm to her side and starred at Piper.

"That girl that I was talking to a minute ago, she's dating Eddie." A smile crept up on Piper's lips and she poked her sister in the stomach. Patricia swatted her hand away and glared at her.

"What?" She questioned with her accent growing thick. Piper grinned and narrowed her eyes.

"Your jelaous!"

"What no!" Patricia said with a glare on her face, but a blush on her cheeks.

"Your lying, come on I know you! Admit it!" She knew she simply could not win so she did admit it, but moments later she dound herself back in the school's gym, with Piper standing right beside her. Her eyes fell on a brown harried boy just across the room, she knew him. Eddie. A smile graced her lips and she tried to ignore the feeling of the butterflies in her stomach for a change. She hadn't seen him since the ice cream fight at his house a few days back. Eddie looked up at her and she watched the smile grace on his own lips as well. Patricia played with the hem of her shirt and Piper gave her a small push so she would walk over to him, and she did. Her black studded boots hit the gym floor, and her jeans stayed tucked in them. It was one of those days where she didn't feel like wearing fishnet tights and skirts. A red shirt with a big black heart was underneath her black leather jacket, and his hair was curled, with her bangs pulled back off of her forehead.

"So I see you brought your whole family." Eddie said as he stood in front of her and watched her turn around to look at her sister, mother, and father.

"More like they brought me." Patricia answered as he just chuckled. She smirked softly at him, and her feelings wealed up inside of her, but she held them down as he spoke again.

"So I see your bored to huh?" She nodded, no time to say a thing as he pulled on her hand, and out of the gym, walking right by Piper who was grinning from ear to ear, and her parents who were really confused. She rolled her eyes, and he had pulled her out to the door of the school. Moments later she found herself on the concreate, with Eddie beside her. Their backs were up against the side of the school building, and they were sitting rather close together.

"What was the point of bringing me out here? I'm still bored." Eddie just rolled his eyes, and turned his body to face her.

"I brought you out here so I could ask you something." She narrowed her green eyes at him. "There's an ice cream place down the road, do you want to go get some?" Patricia smiled, and nodded as he helped her up off of the concrete. Their hands touched and she tried to ignore the sparky feeling that they both felt, and he knew it too.

...

"So he really did that?" The redhead questioned laughing, while taking another bite of her mint ice cream. Eddie nodded.

"Yup, he got a month worth of detention too." Eddie had been telling her a story of when Jason had egged their teacher's car and sparyed it with shaving cream afterwards, but in the meantime he slipped and fell, causing the egg and shaving cream to stick to him. Patricia brust out laughing and he just grinned. Eddie loved her laugh, and he rolled his eyes, going back to his own ice cream. They sat and talked long after they had finished, and it all felt normal for a few moments, that was until Eddie brought _it _up. The _it _being the past summer. She promised herself that she wouldn't go back and talk about it. Ever. It was to painful and she knew she was stupid to break up with him in the first place. Patricia starred down at her hands and played with her thumbs, until he broke her out of the trace.

"Yacker?" He asked. "You alrgiht?" She nooded.

"Yup I'm good." Patricia replied with a small smile. It was a lie, and Eddie knew it was too. She spoke again, and this sort of took him off guard.

"I promised myself Eddie that I wouldn't talk about last summer. Ever anymore. I know I always brush it off and act like I'm okay, but I'm not, it hurt me to you know." He nodded and grabbed her hand in his own. Patricia didn't break his grip or pull away, she let him. His face was getting closer to her's by each and every second, and when thier lips were about to touch, the realization hit her right in the face. She started to back away, and his face looked all confused.

"No." She whispered. "No Eddie I can't do this." The redhead ran out of the door into the ice cream shop, and into the rain that was pouring down form the sky. She pressed herself up against the side of the building and prayed that Eddie wouldn't follow her, but then again she was wrong. He had followed her outside and before she could say anythig, he kissed her. Lips on his lips and her fingers in his hair, her body was pressed up against the building, and she kissed him back. The ran fell down in rivilets and, they were both soaked to the bone. She pulled back and maganed to escapse his grasp, Patricia ran down the street and left to go find her sister leaving Eddie standing in the pouring ran. She told herself that, that never happened, but she couldn't hide the fact that he lips were buring, and she felt _that_ feeling.

...

"So what happened?" Piper questioned once the two were back to their house, Patricia was busy changing her clothes, and talking to Piper at the same time. She looked in the mirror in her room as her sister sat down on the edge of her bed. A huff escaped her lips and she pulled a purple shirt over her head.

"I don't want to talk about it Piper, there's nothing to talk about." Piper crossed her arms and watched her sister start to comb out her wet hair.

"Then why are you being so quiet? Something happened between the two of you, and I want to know what it was, I'm your sister I have a right to know these things!" Patricia let out a sigh and flopped back on her bed beside Piper, she knew she simply could not win this agrument either, but that didn't mean she had to tell Piper what had happened. Right? Wrong. She did have to tell Piper what happened, because she just had to, it would kill her if she didn't. It would.

"One minute we were eating ice cream, and then the next thing I know is that we're talking, and he brought up the summer, and I got scared. He took my hand, and leaned in as if he was going to kiss me. I told him that I tols myself that I wasn't going to talk about the summer, ever, beacuse I wasn't okay with they way I ended things between us. I backed away, and ran out of the door of the shop, into the rain. Eddie followed me though, and then he kissed me, and it wasn't just an average little kiss, it was a full blown out kiss, I was pressed up against the side of building, and then I kissed him back. I ran away after that. I keep telling myslef that there was nothing, and to forget that it ever happened, but I can't. There was something and it _did _happen, I can't deny that Piper." Piper just nodded, and smiled a little bit at her twin siser.

"So tell Eddie that."

"I can't." Patricia said. "It's not that I didn't want him to kiss me because I did, that's the thing, and well I was scared I guess. I'm the one that broke up with him, and it would make me seem..Not me." Her sister rolled her eyes. "Plus he's clearly dating Jenny."

"So, Eddie knows you almost as well as I do, and I grew up with you. He's seen your soft side, and he knew how you felt about him. He deserves to know that your scared, and maybe, well he _will_ understand. I know he was your first real boyfriend Trish, and I also know that you still have feelings for him. Even if he is dating Jenny, the kiss proved that he still has feelings for you as well." Patricia nodded and sighed, maybe they did have a chance. If she had anything to do with it. They would have a chance to fix it all, she made the mess and she was determind to clean it up, after all, it was her fault that they broke up in the first place. She knew that Piper was right. Maybe Eddie did still have feelings for her after all. It was time to think, and to think hard, she needed to do something, she couldn't let Jenny get to Eddie like that. Not when she wanted him too. She just wanted to forget that the kiss ever happened and that's what she was going to do. Try and forget it, even if part of her didn't want to.

...

Patricia woke up the next morning with her head spinning, it was Monday, which ment that she had school, and that Eddie was going to be there too. She groaned and slowly picked herself up out of her bed. She threw on a pair of red skinny jeans, a pair of black ankle boots, and a black shirt with a tiny red pair of lips in the middle. She had Piper curl her hair, and she did her own make up. Patricia grabbed her school bag and threw her leather jacket on over her shoulder's.

Upon arriving at her school Piper wished her luck as she got out of the car, and watched it drive away, the redhead closed her eyes and walked into her building. If she was lucky she wouldn't see Eddie, Jenny, or his his friends until lunch, but she guessed she wasn't that lucky because on the way to her first class she ran into someone. It knocked both of them down and sent their books flying everywhere, and the person. Eddie. She sighed and tried to sramble for her school books. His brown eyes locked with her green one's and he smirked softly. She mumbled a small sorry to him, and got up to go, until he called her name. She spun back around to face him.

"You forgot this." He said and laid her history book on top of the books in her hands. She nodded, and smiled at him a little bit.

"See you later Yacker!" He called over his shoulder and they both went different way, both with smiles on thier faces.

**...**

**So...:OoO.. Review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh this is so gross!" The redhead girl said and glared over at the brown harried boy. Her jeans were a bit muddy already and they hadn't even started with the task at hand. Besides, as far as she knew this was _his _fault, he had been the one to let the frog loose in the Science Lab eariler that afternoon, but _she _had been the one to walk by in the hall; so she had gone to help him, or try and help him, the key word was _try_, but _fail_. So needless to say, the both had gotten in major trouble, and well, the Science teacher did go easy on the two. The British redhead wiped her hands on her jeans and starred at the chicken coop in front of them, it had rained the night before, so it was like a lake, and they _both _had to clean it out. That was their punishment, that or get three weeks worth of detention. So they had decided on the chickens, and they regretted it almost right away, or so they thought.

"Oh scarred of a little mud are we Yacker?" The American sneered, and Patricia just slapped his arm lightly. Why did their high school have to be experimenting with chickens for a Science project?

"Shut it Eddie." She snapped and held the door open to the coop so he could step in behind her. She could hear the slossing of the mud underneath her black rubber boots, and her foot slid forward just a little bit. She glanced his way only to regret it, all she could think anout was their kiss at the ice cream shop on Sunday, and well it was Tuesday, and she had been trying to aviod him the best that she could.

"Let's just get this done okay?" She asked as she poured the bucket of feed out into one of the metal buckets so the chickens could eat. Eddie just nodded and took the spouge out of his pocket, it was time to get to work on cleaning the cages.

It stayed silent for quite sometime between the two, until Patricia slipped in the murky watery, mud below her. Eddie held back a laugh as she sat covered in the slimey mud, and who knows what else. She picked herself up and rubbed her hands on her jeans again, as if it would wipe the mud off of her fingers. It didn't. She wrinkled up her nose and looked over at the American boy again. He was trying really hard not to pop out a grin as he worked on cleaning the chicken cages. An evil grin rolled over her lips for a meare second and she wiped her hand on the back of his white T-shirt, but what she didn't know was that, that was a horrible move on her part, because the next thing that Patricia knew was the mud was flying back at her, and it did hit her.

"Is that really the best you can do Yacker?" Then she knew that it was _war_, the next thing that she knew, his lips were on her's, and she didn't pull away that time.

...

Eddie threw an old gray sweatshirt at her face and she slipped it on over her now clean tee shirt. The two had gone back to Eddie's mom's house where she gave Patricia clean clothes to change into. The sweatshirt was _way_ to big for her, but she could have cared less. Although, she recozined the sweatshirt from before. It was gray with a logo for a basketball team on it and Eddie had worn it muitiple times over the summer. She ran her fingers through her wet, clean hair and looked over at Eddie. He grinned at her.

"You know Yacker you look really good without make up." She felt a blush rise in her cheeks, but didn't bother to bite back the smile that formed on her lips. He only rolled his brown eyes at her.

"So I guess today wasn't to bad was it?" He asked while plopping down on the couch in the living room, only to have her do the same. She rolled her pale green eyes.

"Depends on how you look at it." She answered and he sent her a smirk, she felt herself lean in to him, but just when their lips were about to touch her cell phone went off.

_Hey can you come home? Mum's freaking out because she doesn't know where you are!- Piper. _

She rolled her eyes, but quickly texted her sister back.

_On my way, tell her to calm down._

Patricia slid her phone back into the pocket of the jeans, only glancing a quick glance at Eddie along the way.

"I gotta go." She said as he followed her to the front door.

"See you later Yacker." She smirked before walking out the door.

"See you Weasel Face." With that she set out down the sidewalk, and on her way home. Eddie smiled softly and leaned back against the edge of his house. _Why couldn't he just tell her? Why did it have to be so complicated? _

...

**...**

**I know this chapter was rather short, but what do you think? Anybody catch the refrence to last nights episode? huh? Last nights episode. oh my goodness it was freaking amazing! To me it felt a bit rushed with only being thirty minutes, but other then that I loved it! The Peddie scene was great, but I wished he would have told her that he loved her, and Jeroy's make up scene was wow! I still ship Fabina 100% so I don't like the Mara, Fabian thing, but Alfie is such a sweetheart! AWE! Anyone else see Bobby Lockwood in the ending scene? Did you guys also hear that there's gonna be a 90 min. movie? Alex tweeted about it plus Tasie gave us a ton hints with her pics about the dresses, which we haven't seen yet sooo. Review! **

**Seddielover945.**


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia slammed the door to her house, and snuck up to her room, hoping to aviod her mum on the way. After all, she looked like a complete mess, and her mother was already worried about her, there way no way that she was going to tell anyone about Eddie except her sister. It what just her luck though that her mum was sitting in the living room along with Piper who had a nervous look on her face. Patricia sighed and finger combed her wet hair, preparing herself for the yelling that was about to take place in the living room, but she knew that Piper knew the trurth; she was on her side.

"Patricia we need to have a little chat, come in here." The redhead sighed, there was no way that she was getting out of that one. So she did as she was told and she took a seat beside her sister on the leather couch, her mother faced the two girls; lips pressed together and arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay what do you want to know?" She questioned while she shot a small glance over to Piper who only nodded, and sent her a small reasuring smile. _How was she going to get out of this one, this time? _Patricia did not want to tell her mum about Eddie, having Piper know was bad enough, she didn't need another person to drive her insane about her own feelings for the American, brown eyed boy. She eyed Eddie's sweat shirt that she smiled just a tiny bit, but not ebough for her mum to notice. When he mum finally broke the ice, and got down to the point, Patricia didn't like it. Nope not one bit.

"I want to know where you have been, and who's sweat shirt is that, because it's clearly not yours." The redhead went tense, and her cell phone beeped, out of the corner of her eye she could see Eddie's name come up on the screen, and his picture flashed too. It was from there summer at his mom's house, and he was making a goofy face at her cell phone. His tounge was out and his chocolate brown eyes were wide. She fought the urge to pick up her phone and look at the text, and she also bit back the grin that wanted to form on her lips. Her hand almost reached for her black phone, until her mum swiped it away, and off of the coffee table. Patricia's pale green eyes glanced up to her red harried mother, and she rasied her eyebrows. She saw her mum look down at the contact that had popped up on the screen and then back to her.

"Eddie huh? I didn't think you were still talking to him." She just shrugged her shoulders.

"We talk off and on." It was a total _lie,_ and she glanced over at Piper for some moral support. Her twin said nothing, and she made a mental note to talk to her about that later on, after this whole _talk_ was over and done with, if it ever got done with.

"So who's sweat shirt is that?" Her mum tried again, and Patricia almost came clean, if it hadn't been for the house phone to ring. _Thank God_. She thought as picked up her phone off of the coffee table, where her mother had laid it back down. She glanced over at Piper one more time, and then to her phone. She clicked on Eddie's name with her keypad, and smirked at the text.

_Are_ _you in trouble Yacker? Do I need to come and save you?-Eddie _

The redhead grinned and let her fingers fly back over the keys, thank God for Eddie some days.

_Maybe, we'll see- Patricia._

She pressed the send button and stuffed her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. Maybe then her mother wouldn't be able to use it for her own benifit against her.

"Are you alright?" Piper questioned, only Patricia just nodded back. Her mum was still on the phone, but even if that was the case, she could tell that it was going to be one of the longest days of her teenage life. She wished that Eddie would text her back, and she wished she knew where they stood in the relationship world. But wasn't he dating Jenny? Right? She honestly didn't know anymore. The living room went silent, and the redhead made a mad dash to her room. Maybe there she could think in peace, without worring, but what if Eddie didn't text her back? Wow. She had to stop freaking out about that.

...

Patricia's pale green eyes flashed open and she starred at her alarm clock. The red number's flashed six o'clock AM, but she was in no mood to get up, and get ready for school. Her mother hadn;'t tried to question her again after the phone call yesterday, and well she had kept Eddie's sweat shirt on all night, but it wasn't like she had planned to do that. She pushed the sheets back and climbed out of bed. She sighed and starred at her open closet door, she had absolutely no idea what to wear. Finally after deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray tank top with ruffles down the front, and she slipped Eddie's sweat shirt on over it not even thinking. She slid on her black combat boots, and she curled her hair loosly. Her make up was minimim, and she then she ran down the stairs. Patricia avoided her mum's eyes althrough breakfast, and on the way to school she did the same.

"Have a good day Trix." She nodded in Piper's direction and got out of the car, the only problem was that Eddie was waiting for her, and she looked back at her mum for a couple of seconds. By the look on her mother's face, she knew that her mum knew about Eddie, she knew now.

...

**...**

**What did you all think of this chapter? :) Don't worry you guys I haven't forgotten about Feelings or Angel Eyes, I plan ro update those soon! So Review Please!**

**Seddielover945.**


	7. Chapter 7

Patricia let out a groan and avoided her mothers brown eyes, as she walked into the school building, Eddie walked beside her, so now she knew about Eddie being in the same town, and that he went to her school. Great. It was all that she needed. The redhead said nothing, and he swiftly made her way to her locker. He didn't say a word either, and she gnawed on her bottom lip. Patricia knew that she had a ton of time to get to Homeroom, but she didn't want to speak to Eddie. She knew that she wasn't mad at him, but she didn't trust her voice to speak.  
"Yacker are you alright?" All Patricia did was nod, as her pale green eyes traced over her locker. Her head didn't turn to face the American, but she soon forgot that she was even wearing his sweatshirt.  
"I gotta go Eddie." She mumbled as she pushed past him, her books in her arms. He raised his eyebrows. Was she mad at him?  
"Patricia wait!" He said and jerked on her arm. "Are you mad at me?"  
"No." She answered and attempted to pull her arm out of his grasp, but the grip was to tight to let her yank away from him. Her pale orbs flickered to her shoes, and she couldn't look him in the eyes. The American let out small huff, and starred at the redhead.  
"So why are you not talking to me then?" His voice was curious, and he stepped a tad bit closer to her. She didn't answer his question, but instead she just pushed her way past him, and managed to get down the hall into Homeroom before he could call after her.

The addled state didn't leave Eddie's mind, and when he got to lunch, it made it all of it that much worse on him. Jason and Derek wanted to know why Patricia was wearing his old gray sweatshirt, so they bombarded him with millions of questions; questions that he simply did not have any answers to at all. Eddie glanced over at the redheaded girl. She was sitting a couple of tables over to there right side. He could tell that she was just picking at her food rather than eating it, and the look on her face made him sigh out loud. Why was she not speaking to him? What had he done wrong? What happened? Wasn't it just yesterday when they were kissing in the chicken coop, what had changed since then?  
"You alright man?" Jason's voice broke him away from his thoughts, and he just nodded. The truths as though, he was far from alright, he wanted to know why they weren't on speaking terms all of a sudden. He looked down at his lunch, and then made a face. His appetite was completely gone; he got up to throw away his food. Eddie's chocolate eyes looked for her paler green ones in the room, they locked together for a few seconds until Patricia bit her lip and turned away. She wanted to badly to go up and talk to him, but that only would make her want him more. Maybe if she stayed away for awhile then maybe things would go back to they that should be. Back when they 'hated' each other. She starred back down at her lunch tray, it was bland with almost no flavor at all.  
What she didn't know though, was by staying away from him, she was hurting them both.

It had been days and they still had barely said a word to each other. Eddie was starting to worry, what had he done? Why? Why was she not talking to him? He felt a hand on his shoulder, and his head turned to see Derek standing there beside him. He sent him a small smirk, and shook his head.  
"It's still that girl isn't it?"  
"She has a name Derek." Eddie growled softly, and glanced over at his cell phone on the self in his locker.  
"I just don't know what I did." He let out a huff, and looked around the hallway. No sign of Patricia. He ran his fingers through his light brown locks, and glared at Derek. The two Americans continue to stand at Eddie's locker. He shut the it and angrily punch the blue painted door.  
"We'll man, I don't think she's worth this much trouble okay? She's just some girl." Essie's anger rolled through his blood, and he fought the urge not to punch Derek in the face.  
"Listen okay? Patricia is not just some girl. She's way more then that, you don't even know her alright?" Derek rolled his eyes and turned to Eddie.  
"Oh like you do Eddie?" He nodded and clinched his fists together. He did know her, he did.  
"I do, you have no idea Derek. Anyways, I gotta go." He pressed his way past Derek, and on the way to his next class he happened to look her way. Patricia's red hair was curly, and she had ditched his sweat shirt for her normal leather jacket, along with a black pair of skinny jeans.  
"Yacker." He whispered, but it was loud enough for her to hear the word. Her head turned for a few seconds to face him, and she gnawed on her lip. She wasn't going to talk much though, she didn't want to like him like that. The redhead knew in her heart though that she missed him, and that she could not truly deny her feelings for Eddie. She didn't say a word, but neither did he. They both just stood in hall, books in their arms, no words came out of their mouths.  
"Why are you not talking to me, what did I do?" She shrugged.  
"You didn't do one thing Eddie." He ran his fingers through his hair again, and he sighed.  
"It's been days Yacker." He whispered as he starred at the redhead in front of him.  
"I know that Eddie." She replied and then she looked up to his face. It was emotionless, well apart from the fact that his eyes held sadness.  
"Then why do you keep avoiding me?" Patricia bit down on her lip again, maybe the pain would distract her, from that task that was at hand between the two of them. Maybe. But he spoke again, and her ears were on. So maybe not. Maybe not.  
"I have my reasons." She said bluntly and continued to chew on her lip along with the inside of her cheek.  
"It's like the break up all over again." He whispered, but she could still hear what he was saying, and it tore a dagger into her heart. She was hurting both of them, and she was hurting him.  
"I didn't mean-" She started, but he simply just cut her off.  
"Then can you tell me why you aren't talking to me Yacker?" His brown eyes softened, and he looked her right in the eyes. Her teeth clamped down harder on her lip, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't face him like that.

I know horrible chapter, but what do you all think? :)  
Review


	8. Chapter 8

Patricia glanced over from Piper to her history textbook that was laying in front of her. Eddie was on her mind, but he wasn't he always? She had been avoiding him for more or less two weeks. She didn't want to move on, but didn't she _need _to? Wasn't he the one that had another _girlfriend?_ She starred at the textbook in a blank stare. The words on the page didn't jump out at her; it was boring.

"Patricia are you alright? You've been awful quiet." The redhead turned to face Piper, and she gave a curt nod. Piper eyed her twin closely, but she decided to drop the subject. Patricia sighed and got up from her bed. On her way out into the living room, she passed her mothers's office. Her back was turned to the door, and she was typing quickly on her laptop as it sat on her desk. The teen rolled her eyes, wasn't she _always_ working?

"Patricia can I talk to you?" Her eyes jumped up to her dark harried mother as she turned around. It shocked her that she knew that it was her and not her sister. Patricia nodded sofly as her mother motioned for her to come into the room; she did as she was told, and she sat down in the chair across from her mum's desk.

"You haven't talked to Eddie in a while, whats's going on with you?" She felt the anger bubble up inside of her. Why was everyone thinking something was wrong with her? Why wouldn't they just stop? She turned to her mother as the words came pouring out from between her lips.

"Will you just _stop_! You, Piper, everyone! This is why I didn't want you to know about Eddie and I breaking upn in the first place! I knew that you were going to be like this! You're _always_ peaking your nose in my life! I surprised that you even knew that it was me instead of Piper! I know that you love her more then me! She e _best _twin, oh _Piper did this Piper did that_! Piper got an A on her report card! I _hate _it okay! Just stop! What is going on between Eddie and I is none of your freaking issue! _I'm over him okay! Done!_ So stop!" She ran out of her mother's office as fast as she could, why couldn't it just be easier? What wouldn't it all just go away? Why? Why? Why? A few tears ran down her cheeks, and she didn't know where her feet were taking her, but at that point, she didn't care.

* * *

She ended up in Eddie driveway in about five minutes, she didn't know why and she certinly did not know how; the truth of the matter was, that she was a thankful that she was. She fought her urge to step up to his front door, but as she did near closer to his front porch, she heard voices. One was Eddie, and she assumed the other person was Derek or Jason. She heard Jason's voice first.

"I don't what you did wrong dude, but I don't think it's worth it!" She could almost picture Eddie running his fingers through his light brown locks of hair.

"Yes it is Jason okay! I'm sure she is, and I'm sure that i'm in love with her."

"You can't be, you don't even know her!" As Jason said those words, the realization sunk into Patricia's mind. She _knew _who they were talking about. _Jenny_. The tears started up again, and they ran down her face in rivilets. Who did she think that she was? Eddie would never love her like she wanted him to. It simply would just not happen. It wouldn't; and she knew it too. She pressed her back up to the side of his house, and she just let the tears flow down her cheeks silently. He wasn't going to love her..

* * *

**So what did you all think of this chapter? Hmm? Don't worry there will be more to come soon! Be sure to follow my editing Instagram Seddielover945! Oh and don't forget to Review, the button won't bite, so go ahead and click it! :) **

**Seddielover945.**


	9. Chapter 9

Patricia tried to aviod Eddie for that next week, her mind had finally wrapped around the fact that he didn't love her. The days seemed to go in one blur, and she simply hated it. She counted down the days until she was going to see Joy and Mara during the summer. It was unbearable to see his face everyday and to know that he didn't love her back.

It was a Thursday when it happened, Patricia and Eddie shared the same P.E. class. The redhead sat on a bench and waited for the period to be over, she watched the guys chase each other around on the football field. A smirk formed on her lips, as she watched Eddie tackle one of the boys to the ground. The smile faded though when she watched the boy get up, but the thing was, Eddie didn't.

"Eddie," She whispered as her pale eyes watched the boy, who she thought was Jason, start to shake Eddie. She ran down the steps of the bleachers, and out onto the field. Patricia fell to her knees beside the American boy. "Eddie wake up!" She could tell that his eyes were moving wildly. She had seen this one other time, and she knew what was going on. Patrici'a eyes flickered to Jason for a second or so, he was watching the redhead. She took a deep breath, as she leaned down beside Eddie's face.

During the past summer, after Eddie found out he was the Osiren, she helped him nearly everyday with reserch. But there was one day, they were in his room, and he went into vision mode. He said something about the Mask of Anubis, and Nina. From that day on they both knew that it was real.

She looked down at Eddie from where she was, his face was a pale color, and his jaw clenched together. She stroked his cheek, and whispered his name. He still didn't wake.

"Hey Osiern," Patricia said softly, playing with a lock of his hair. "I know it's hard, but you need to wake up, come on Eddie, wake up." She looked over at Jason, and then to Derek who had joined them on the field. Derek looked at Patricia, a look that almost asked if she knew what was going on with Eddie. She sent him a weak smile, but starred back down at Eddie.

It was one more second, and his brown eyes popped open. She scanned his face, but Eddie only nodded. He was alright. His jaw became unclenched, and he pressed a finger to his pale lips. She nodded with her eyes, and helped him up to his knees. He leaned over by the redhead's ear.

"I need to tell you later Yacker."

* * *

She found herself curled up on Eddie's bed after the school day ended. Patricia crossed her legs, and pulled them up near her chest. Eddie took a deep breath.

"I saw you back at your house, and your eyes were cherry red. There was something about the attic," She nodded.

"That was it?" Eddie nodded.

"Yeah that was it." She moved her legs, and stood up to leave. Patricia left the room, biting her bottom lip. He got up off of his bed, and followed the redhead.

"Yacker wait!" She turned around with her red hair following her. He cupped her face in his hands, and he kissed her. She only took a couple seconds to kiss him back, but then she found herself jerking away.

"Eddie what are you doing?" The American rasied his eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you kissing me?" She questioned.

"Because I want to,"

"But I heard you and Jason talking the other day, you love Jenny, I heard you say that you love her." Eddie stopped looking at her, and he closed his brown eyes.

"Oh Yacker," He whispered while stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You got it all wrong, I was talking about you-" She stopped him..

"You were what?" Patricia's pale green colored eyes grew wide, as she looked at him she suddenly smiled

"Jason and Derek don't like you okay? They were here and I was trying to convice them otherwise. They think that I don't know you, and that you don't know me," Patricia nodded. "But Yacker you know me better then anyone."

"Same here. So you're not dating Jenny then?" He only laughed.

"No no I'm not dating Jenny." The redhead bit her lip before she spoke.

"So do you maybe want to give us another go?" Eddie only kissed her.

"It that why you've been avioding me?" He mumbled against her lips, and Patricia just nodded. "Don't do that again Yacker." She snaked her arms around his neck, she didn't plan to do that again.


	10. Chapter 10

Patricia bit her lip, and waited for her mum and Piper to drive away from the school before she entered through the front doors. Her hands stuffed in her pockets, and her bag was slung over her shoulder.

It was the following Monday after she got back together with Eddie. The nervous feeling in her stomach got a bit better when she spotted Eddie beside his locker down the hall. She ran her fingers through her curls, and glanced Eddie's way. Jason was talking to him the next time that she looked his way, and she went back to opening her own locker. Her thoughts consumed her, and she looked for her books.

Why didn't Eddie's friends like her? Maybe she shouldn't let it bother her, no, it was stupid right?

_Yes, yes it is_.

"Hey Yacker,"

"Hey Eddie," Patricia replied as she cradled her books in her arm, and shut her locker door.

_Maybe I shouldn't let it bug me so much._

* * *

"Patricia how was school?" The redhead sat her bag down on her bed. She glanced at her twin, crossed her arms.

"Why do you care so much?" Piper shook her head, and the next time that she spoke, her voice softened.

"I don't but mum's been listening in on our conversation's she wants to know more about where you've been lately, she's worried about you Patricia,"

"No she's doesn't she's just being a creep, she knows me, or at least she should by now. I'm not doing anything illegal, but I don't want her to know about Eddie and I,"

"Patricia,"

"No Piper, I'm going to Eddie's," And with her words still in the air, she walked out of the house.

Patricia blew out a breath as she walked down the street. She didn't know why she was going to Eddie's house. Maybe she just didn't want to feel so alone, Piper really wasn't the best person, and if their mum was stalking their conversations, then her house was no an option. She ran her finger's through her curled red hair. Maybe Eddie's house was the best place to go, maybe she just wanted to get closer to Eddie. She really wasn't sure, but she just kept walking.

* * *

"Yacker?" Patricia smiled softly as Eddie let her in to his living room. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" She questions as she laid her leather jacket on the arm-chair.

"Your eyes are red and wet," Her fingers flew to her plae eyes, and she wiped a bit of liquid from her cheeks. She didn't even realize the she was crying, and she wasn't sure why she was either.

Was it because of her mum? Piper? Or maybe it was the fact that Derek and Jason didn't like her? No, she really wasn't sure. So she just shrugged.

"I know something's wrong, come on, what is it?" She crossed her arms lightly over her chest, but she did look him in the face. She knew though, that if she did look into his deep brown eyes then she was going to break. Big mistake, when Eddie lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, she sucked in a breath. Here it goes.

"I really don't know, maybe it because my mum thinks I'm doing something illegal, or because my fathers always gone with his company. Maybe it's because of how perfect Piper is, or because I feel like I know no one from school except for you and your friends, which by the way, I know they hate me, but I shouldn't seem to be bothered by it. I honestly have no idea, everything just seemed so much simpler back at Anubis, maybe it was because I had Joy, Nina, Mara, and Amber looking out for me, the rest of the Sibuna gang had my back, and we could be a normal couple, as normal as we get anyways," She looked up at him again, as Eddie pulled the redhead into his arms.

"Yacker," he sighed. "How long have you felt like this?" She just shrugged again.

"I dunno," She whispered as he stroked Patricia's red, curled hair. "I really don't." Eddie nodded softly.

"Listen to me alright, my friends don't hate you, and if they don't want to get to know you then that's their loss. Don't you dare starting comparing yourself to your sister again, she's nothing like you, and besides, you moms probably just worried about you. I will admit that everything did seem a bit easier back at Anubis, but lets face it, that's behind us now, and there's probably a very slim chance that were going back their next fall," She nodded a bit as he continued to speak. "I love you Yacker, just the way you are."

"Thanks," Patricia whispered. "I think that I needed that." She kissed him softly as his front door knob turned and then she backed away from him.

They both looked at the white-painted door, and in strode Jason and Derek. She sighed a bit as the two American's eyed her. She smiled a bit, but other than that she picked up her jacket off of the arm of the chair, and slipped it on her arms. When she was about to walk towards the door, Eddie stopped her. He dripped her arm gently, and she looked at Eddie, and then to Jason and Derek as they entered the kitchen.

"You can stay, you know that right?"

"Eddie," Her pale eyes moved toward the kitchen.

"They'll just have to deal with it, besides, your my girlfriend, and I'm not going to kick you out," Patricia nodded slightly and sat down on the couch in the living room. She watched as the two boys came back in the room, and Eddie took a seat down beside the redhead. Derek was the first one to speak as he looked at Eddie.

"So did you finish that history paper?" He was attempting to make small talk, but Eddie broke the ice as he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare pretend like Patricia's not even in the room,"

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are Derek, I know you," Eddie sighed softly, and scooted up to the edge of the couch.

"Fine," His friend blew out a breath.

"Why can't you just get to know her?"

"Because I don't want to, she's changed you man. You go away for a whole year, and then you come back different!"

"So, maybe I have changed, but at least I'm a better person then I ever was, before I left for England, I was a complete jerk, and you know it!"

"Maybe I do know that, but it's like your a whole other person, and I don't even know you any more!" Derek shook his head as he walked out the door of Eddie's mother's house. Jason swiftly followed as he looked back at the two. When they were gone, he turned to her.

"Well," he said. "That went.."

"No kidding," Patricia answered. "Sorry," Eddie nodded softly.

"I know you don't want to loose them, and besides they've been in your life way longer then I have-" He stopped her.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing," She added, but he knew what she meant, she wanted him to pick his friends over picking her. But before Eddie could say a word, she was out the front door.

* * *

**So it's been a while huh? What did you all think of this chapter? I finally got some inspiration! :) **

**R&R**

**Seddielover945. **


	11. Chapter 11

Patricia opened her eyes and blew out a breath, as she laid back on her bed, she couldn't help, but think of what had gone down at Eddie's house the day before. It was one of thoser rare times when she had the the house to herself, as her mum had taken Piper to the spa for a girls day, but she had somehow _forgotten_ to ask her other daughter. But not like she would have said yes anyways. It was silent, as she rolled on her side, away from the window, and away from the light of the sun. She heard the front door slam, and she wrinkled her face up.

_Who was home? _

The redhead rolled off of her bed, and ran her fingers through her curls. Her black combat boots hit the ground as she made her way into the living room across from the front door. The first thing that she norticed was the briefcase lying on the couch. Her father's shoes were beside the front door. A smile crept up on her lips, and her father exited the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Dad," The redhead whispered as he pulled his teenage daughter in for a hug. "I missed you," He nodded as they broke the hug. She and her dad were rather close, and they had a better relationship then Patricia and her mother.

"I missed you too Trixie," He took a seat down on the couch, as did she, and he smiled softly as he took a bite of his food. "So how have you been?" She smiled back, maybe she was alright. Other then her boyfriend being an Egyptain protector, his friends wanted nothing to do with her, and that she felt like an outsider each time she stepped through the doors of her high school.

"Okay I guess," She wanted to spill her every throught to him, tell him about Eddie, tell him about his friend's, and tell him that her own mother thought she was involved in something illegal. But instead she just smiled. She was _okay_, as okay as she could get anyways. He nodded softly. Before she said something else, her cell phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket, and glanced over to her father. The number read unknown, but she answered it anyways.

"_Hello_?" She blinked a couple times, as she heard a women's voice on the other end of the conversation.

"Yes is this Patricia Williamson?"

_Probably some stupid sales lady._

But she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Yes this is her, why?" She bit her tongue to hold back whatever comment that was there, but the women replied quickly.

"I'm calling on behalf of Edison Miller, it seems that you were the only person on his contact list that the hospital was able to reach-" Patricia cut the women off.

"H-Hos-pital?" The women continued.

"I'm afraid so yes, Mr. Miller was in a car accident earlier this morning, and he is in ICU," She didn't wait for anything, but she looked at her father as she hung up her phone. Her green eyes glazed over with a fresh set of tears, and she bit her cheek so hard, that she could taste the blood in her mouth. The women's words ran over in her mind.

_Car accident. _

_ICU_

_Eddie.._

Her eyes blurred, and she clutched her phone so hard that she feared that it would break into tiny pieces. Every fear in her mind suddenly felt like it was _real. _She felt her father place a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She looked up at him like a five year old, who was scared on monsters under the bed. Only Patricia wasn't five, and the monster was the fear of the worst for Eddie. The words came out slowly as her vision blurred once more.

"Dad can you drive me to the hospital, Eddie was in a _car accident," _The last two words she whispered softly, and her father nodded.

* * *

Patricia walked through the doors of the hospital, he eyes red and puffy, but then, she didn't care. She bit down on her lip softly as she headed to a sigh that pointed to the waiting room.

She noticed Jason, Derek, and Eddie's mum(whom she hadn't seen since the chicken coop incident with the mud) they all sat in those classic materialed hospital chairs. His mother sent her a smile as she got up to her feet to embrace the redhead in a hug. Patricia nodded slightly as she sat down in an empty chair, awkwardly between his mum and Derek.

They didn't say anything, but her eyes glanced to Eddie's friends. They said nothing. Jason finally piped up from his spot next to Derek, as he looked at the redhead, he offered her a small smile.

"I don't think we've officially met, I'm Jason," He held out his hand as if she should have shook it, but she only nodded. Was this his way of apologizing? Soon the silence fell back into place as the redhead looked over to Mrs. Miller. Derek tapped gently on he shoulder, and Patricia turned to face him, so what did he want?

"Eddie never really told us how you two met, actually he never told us about you at all. But we sort of lost contact last year after he went to England," The way he had said it told her that his friends had no idea why he went to Anubis House in the first place. They didn't know about Sweetie, about his father. She was silent, then it dawned on her, Derek wanted to know how the two had met, she and Eddie. Something inside of her bubbled, but it wasn't anger, it was almost a smile, that formed on her lips as she replied.

"So he never did tell you huh?" But it was Eddie's mum who answered instead of her. "Actually my son never told me either, mind telling us?" For once in her life,Patricia really didn't mind. So she answered for herself the next time. So she shook her head, and opened her mouth.

"It was out of 'hate', the first time we bumped heads. The first time we met, was the first time he called me Yacker. I thought he was some arrogant, teenage boy, who thought of me as a fiery, rude redhead, but the truth was, I found myself slowly falling for him in the same week we met, wether I wanted to admit it or not,"


	12. Chapter 12

The last thing that she remembered was that she fell asleep, she opened her eyes and craned her neck. It was stiff from falling asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. The room was fairly lit, but outside of the windows, the sky was dark. Patricia didn't know the time, but she guessed that it was late in the evening, or way early in the morning. She moved her neck again, Jason was asleep beside her in one of the same chairs, but Derek, he was out of sight, and nowhere to be seen. At that point, she didn't care.

Eddie's mother was nowhere to be seen either, her chair was empty, but in it was a leather jacket. She inhaled quickly and picked it up in her hands, she knew it. She knew it _well._

It was Eddie's favorite one.

She felt it, the zipper, she ran her black painted nails over the leather, a wet smile plastered over her lips. She noticed that there was a strip of paper that stuck out from one of the pockets, and she pulled on it.

_Wear it Patricia, I'm not sure when he will get to._

She recognized the handwriting from a card that Eddie had gotten when he was at Anubis for his seventeenth birthday. It was his mother's handwriting. But what did she mean? Why wouldn't Eddie get to wear it for a while? She did as the note had said though, she pulled it on. Tears started to rain down her cheeks right away, and she inhaled the smell of the jacket. It smelt just like Eddie. Did his mum know something that she didn't know?

She dismissed the thought out of her mind, and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans.

_six missed calls. _

She didn't want to think about any of that, at that moment, but her head moved up when she saw Derek round the corner of the hallway, and start to walk in her direction. She didn't want to ask, but the question of not knowing was _killing _her.

"Did you find out anything?" It all came out in a rush, and then she saw him nod.

"He's stable, but he still hasn't woken up," She sunk back in her chair, she couldn't bring herself to speak a word after that. He _still _wasn't awake. Why didn't the doctors know anything more? If it meant that he was stable, did something happen in the last eight hours that she had yet to find out about, but more importantly, what did Eddie's mum mean about that note that she had stuffed in his jacket pocket? She avoided Derek's eyes for that time being as he took a seat beside Jason in one of the chairs.

"That's it?" She couldn't help, but ask. She _had _to know. He nodded. "So when did his mum leave?" She somehow needed to make small talk with him, he was one of her boyfriend's friends, and so far, he hadn't shown any sign of liking the redhead. Well, except for that question about how she and Eddie met.

"Earlier this morning," Ah, so it was morning, her eyes shot to the clock on the far wall. Four in the morning. Patricia huddled herself back in Eddie's jacket, it was big on her, and the sleeves hung down past her hands. It was warm, and she felt safe. She bit the inside of her lip as the air hung silent, and it was so thick that you could have cut the tension with a knife. Out of the corner of her eyes, she glanced to Derek, and then to Jason(who was still asleep) they were both silent. She laid her head back against the wall again, maybe she did need to get some rest, after all, who knew how long that she was going to be there?

* * *

"Patricia, sweetie, I really think that you should go home and get some proper rest," Eddie's mom shook her shoulder, and she gently opened her eyes.

"But what if-" She stopped herself long enough to glance up at his mother. She looked as if she hadn't slept herself in _days_, and the rings under her eyes her dark. She smiled gently.

"You'll be the first person that I call if anything happens, trust me, he wouldn't want you to feel like you do," She sniffed back a yawn, and gently stood up.

"You promise that you will call?" She _needed _to make sure. His mother nodded.

"Yes, now you need to get some proper sleep," The redhead nodded, she was to tired to ague. She reached for her phone, she had placed it in the pocket of Eddie's jacket, and went to call her mum to pick her up.

"Do you know anything else?" Piper questioned a few hours later as Patricia laid on her bed, still wrapped up in Eddie's jacket. Patricia shook her head.

"No, but his mum said he was going to call me as soon as she found out anything else," Piper nodded gently, and got up to leave her sister's bedroom.

"Get some sleep Patricia, you need it, almost as much as Eddie does," She rolled over on her side, and faced the window, her curtains were pulled shut, and she yawned. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted answers. She picked at her nail polish, and let out a huff, she knew his mum was going to call when she knew, but when was that going to be? They had school the next day, and her parents were probably going to make her go.. it wasn't fair for him, it wasn't fair for any of them.

She didn't fall asleep. Okay she couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much that she wanted to, she just couldn't. Her brain felt like it had been dipped in a deep fryer, and pulled out by a pair of tongs. It was all to much, Eddie getting in a car wreck. His friends still didn't like her, but at least Jason was trying to make an effort. Derek seemed to hate her though, but maybe he was just jealous, though, what was there to be jealous of?

She kicked off her shoes over the side of the bed, and heard them hit the floor. Patricia pulled on the zipper on Eddie's leather jacket, and zipped it up, and then down again. She needed something..she needed someone to take her mind off of what was going on with her boyfriend. She lowered herself deeper into the jacket, and zipped it up around her. She shut her green eyes, and tried not think, she tried to clear her head.. Somehow though, the feelings wouldn't go away, she had strange feelings that something was terribly wrong, something was going on, something that she didn't know about. But maybe, it was just her feelings that were getting the best of her, maybe it was just her fear that was taking over.

* * *

She felt sick, all through that next day at school, her stomach hurt. Eddie's mum had yet to call her.. She desperately wanted to know if something else had happened to him. Was he okay? Even though the day before, she was supposed to be at home sleeping, she just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. It was mid way though last period when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Her head turned, and she noticed that it was Derek, what did he possibly want?

"Are you going to the hospital after school?" She nodded, yes she had planned on it. She had told her mum and sister that when they dropped her off at school that morning. "Do you want to carpool?" A knot twisted in her stomach, her ride with him? "Come on, just say yes, were both going to the same place, and it would save gas," He urged, with a look on his face. Patricia sighed, and slowly nodded again, besides, wasn't he Eddie's friend? What harm would it really do, if Eddie trusted him, why couldn't she.

"I guess," She muttered and turned back to face the front of the classroom. At least he was trying to make an effort.

* * *

**Long time huh guys? Yeah, sorry about that, I have been so busy lately. For the last two weeks I went on a family vacation, but I will try to update a few more times before I start school in a few more weeks. Soo..anywho, please review, it would mean a lot! :)**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
